A summer with Enjolras
by brittluvslesmis3
Summary: A series that follows a summer with R and Enjolras. Each chapter featuring a summer activity.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day. The sun was shining and a few clouds scattered the sky. It was the perfect weather for a day to spend out side which is why Enjolras sat in a lawn chair sipping lemonade and watching in awe as Grantaire flipped and bounced on their trampoline. Grantaire smirked his signature smirk and sprung up into the air only to impress Enjolras further by doing a graceful backflip and landing on his feet with little ease. Years of forced gymnastics as a young child gave Grantaire the agility and gracefulness of a gymnast. He bounced a few more times to slowly stop his bouncing and walked to the edge of the trampoline.  
"Enjolras, come join me!"  
"I can't right now R, I'm busy with work"  
"Please? You need to take a break."  
Enjolras sighed and gave in knowing Grantiare wouldn't shut up till he took a shot break. He walked over to the trampoline and took his boyfriends hand allowing Grantaire to pull him up and onto the trampoline. He took a few hesitant bounces to get used to the give of the springs and the floor of the trampoline under the new weight. Grantaire watched as Enjolras bounced happily and soon joined him hooking their hands. They bounced in a circle before Enjolras lost his footing and fell on his but pulling Grantaire who was still holding his hands down with him. Laughing they got back up and started jumping again giving into the will of the trampoline. Enjolras was having fun and Grantaire couldn't be happier. Grabbing Enjolras around the waist he and twirling him around Grantaire lost his footing and fell back onto the trampoline. They fell back laughing and laid back each out of breath and sweat making their soft curls stick to their foreheads. Grantaire still had his arms wrapped around his boyfriends waist and Enjolras didn't mind at all. Turning over so that he rested ontop of Grantaire, Enjolras looked into the blue eyes of the man he loved. Kissing him ever so softly as if at anytime this man would disappear right out from under him.  
"You're too good to be true Apollo." Grantaire murmured quietly before taking his boyfriends lips against his and refused to let go. Enjolras happily kissed back love encasing each movement of his lips and every touch of his tongue to that of Grantaire's. shifting up so that he was straddling Grantaire, Enjolras cupped the other mans face and kissed him roughly and passionately. His tounge demanded entrance into the other mans mouth and claimed Grantaire's tongue as his own. He pulled his mouth away from Grantaire's and worked his way down his cheek and to his jaw leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Working at Grantaire's throat left a trail of marks claiming Grantaire as his. Grantaire let Enjolras take over and happily listened to his boyfriend. Happy because Enjolras rarely took the role of boss when it came to being intamate with Grantaire. Enjolras kissed Grantaire one last time before pushing himself up and hopping off the trampoline.  
"Break times over. I have a rally coming up soon and need to revise my speech." Enjolras said turning his back to his boyfriend and went about revising his speech.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marco" Enjolras called with a frustrated tone to his voice. He waited for a response. "Marco!" He repeated louder and more irritable than before. Finally his response came.  
"Polo" Grantaire said seeming distant and far away. With an exasperated sigh Enjolras swam toward his boyfriend who seemed amazing at this game of Marco Polo. "'Marco" he called again.  
"Polo" came the reply from even further away and this time behind him.  
"R! Why won't you let me tag you!" Enjolras said with a slight annoyance tinting his words. Enjolras wasn't used to loosing at games but Grantaire was like a fish in the water moving soundlessly and swiftly.  
"That's not how the game is played Enjolras. I thought you knew that" Grantaire snickered. He swam up behind Enjolras.  
"Marco!" Enjolras sighed.  
"Polo" Grantaire whispered into Enjolras ear startling him. Enjolras spun around and reached out to grab his boyfriend only to find him not there. Frowning he slapped his hands against the water in frustration sending water droplets flying and landing back in the water with a little "pop".  
"Marco!" Enjolras shouted annoyed and a little past tired of this game.  
"Polo" the response came this time directly in front of him. Laughing Grantiare splashed Enjolras. Reaching out to grab him Enjolras wrapped his hand around Grantaire's wrist. He opened his eyes and glared at his boyfriend who was laughing. Grantaire noticed the glare and stopped laughing keeping a smile plastered on his lips.  
"Oh come on Enjolras. It's just a game!" He teased. Enjolras continued to frown. "I let you win!" Grantaire practically shouted with a laugh. Enjolras who still had his fingers tightly wrapped around Grantaire's wrist pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
Grantaire melted into the kiss instantly allowing Enjolras to take out his frustration upon his lips. Enjolras kisses Grantaire passionately before pulling away and pushing an unsuspecting Grantaire under the water and swimming away to the edge of the pool before climbing out and grabbing his towel. "Next time. You're Marco" Enjolras said before turning on his heels and walking inside to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Joly sat covered in about seven layers of sunscreen, a huge hat, a long sleeve shirt, and had socks on his feet yet he was still frantically telling Bahorel that he thought he had Sun Poisoning. Jehan wearing floral trunks and a plastic Lei around his neck sat building a sand castle decorated with about a dozen types of flowers. Courfeyrac sat in the sun a girl on his lap and about three others surrounding him each bending to his will. Comberferre sat reading in the sun slowly turning red. Grantaire was in the water splashing Enjolras and laughing gleefully. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire around the waist and pulled him into a kiss only to get knocked over by a wave that came tumbling in. They stood up sputtering as a life guard blew his whistle.  
"No PDA in the water! It's not safe!" The life guard shouted. Enjolras turned bright red and nodded before running out of the water. Grantaire followed and tackled Enjolras on the sand.  
"You two are adorable together!" Jehan shouted from across the beach. Blowing the two lovers a kiss and skipping off to find Courfeyrac. Enjolras lay on his back smiling at Grantaire above him curls dripping wet and going every which direction. He bent down to kiss Enjolras lovingly. Kissing back Enjolras reached his arms up wrapping them tightly around his boyfriends neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Grantaire's hands wandered slowly tracing the lines of the well formed abs on Enjolras' stomach and the slight curvature of his hips before resting ever so lightly upon Enjolras' face. Both boys pulled away in shock as cold and wet sand landing with a plop upon Grantaire's back splattering the boys with sand and water. They looked up to find them surrounded by their friend.  
"Get a room you two!" Courfeyrac said with a laugh.  
"Gladly" Grantaire responded before standing up and pulling his boyfriend toward their hotel room.


End file.
